


Green Fire

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Interspecies, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame Vastra's eyes were never cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fire in her eyes" for femslash100's drabbletag7.

Jenny saw a lot into Vastra’s eyes. They were quick to narrow, too quick altogether really. They could not only undress her but devour her, see into her very soul. And they could cry, she had seen it happen, even when Vastra turned her face away. But the one thing they never were was cold. 

Jenny threw her head back, her fingers sliding over Vastra’s head and neck as she kept her close, so close. She’d been teasing her and making her beg for hours now, looking up at her with fire in her eyes every time Jenny swore at her and called her all the names under the sun. But finally, with a heat in them, she gave in, her eyes never leaving Jenny as she came apart, clinging onto the bed frame, crying out to the heavens, cursing her God as Vastra licked relentlessly over her clit. She only stopped when Jenny kicked her legs, squealing, unable to take it anymore.

Crawling back up into Jenny’s arms, she rested her head on her shoulder, enjoying Jenny’s hands on her skin, warming her blood up.

“I love you,” Jenny said quietly, nuzzling into her, pressing kisses to her scales, finding a warmth in her eyes that she’d never seen in any human’s, not when they looked at her anyways.

“I love you too,” Vastra said, nodding understandingly even though she was only just starting to understand the depths of such a feeling that burned so furiously in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
